


Teen Wolf Big Bang Soundtrack

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Teen Wolf BigBang Art, music mix, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown





	Teen Wolf Big Bang Soundtrack

I mixed for [](http://sarcastic-fi.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarcastic_fi**](http://sarcastic-fi.livejournal.com/) 's [](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[**teenwolf_bb**](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/). It's amazing!! Check it out here ( [You Can Never Go Home Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/605884) ) It has 2 pairings. Danny/Jackson and Stiles/Derek.

 **Summary** Stiles left Beacon Hills assuming that his bonded mate didn't want him. Now it's three years later and he's finishing college when Derek turns up to take him home, only Danny refuses to watch his submissive room mate be pulled around by someone he didn't even know exists and decides to come with him to Beacon Hills, where there are werewolves, serial killers, mate bonds and Jackson.

  
[](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/64222)   
[ ](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/64465)

**Tracklisting**

**1)I'll Run - The Cab -** I chose this one to start off. I felt a bit of Stiles in this. Him running from Derek and the relationship, wanting him to follow but not voicing that want.  
 _I can see it in your eyes_  
You're scared  
All these things they force you to do aren't fair  
I'm here to chase away these tears  
Baby, we can chase away these fears  


 **2)Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance -** This is also another that made me think of Derek and Stiles relationship.  
 _Now I know_  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?

 **3)Dig A Hole. - With Knives -** This one made me think of Jackson and his thought behind wanting to be bitten. The power he wanted from the bite and the lack of control he felt being a sub.  
 _This is who we are_  
I want the spirit in me  
I want the possession  
So come down with me and drink from the water

 **4) Whisper - Evanescence -** I felt this song was Lydia. When she was talking to Stiles about the baby and knowing what Peter had done, how scared she was but she was being so strong.  
 _I'm frightened by what I see_  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears

 **5)Only Human - Eat The Crow -** This one I felt was Danny and Stiles. They are humans in love with Were's.  
 _So you can read between the sounds_  
But you'll never know  
What I'm talking about  
Let me lay it out  
I only want what's best for you  
It's all about you, you, you, you, you

 **6)Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold -** This one kind of made feel like the inside of Jackson's head. He is so uncomfortable as a sub. His failed relationship with Lydia and his unwillingness to be who he is, until he meets Danny.  
 _Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen._  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you.  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste.  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway.

 **7) Golden - Fall Out Boy -** This one I feel is Derek's mind set about Stiles. How he doesn't want to push him, or make him do something he isn't ready for.  
 _And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies_  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raise their babies  
To stay away from me  


 **8)Labyrinth - Oomph! -** This one is very much Peter. A look inside the labyrinth that is his head.  
 _The madness here has locked you up_  
And now your perfect world is fucked  
It's taken root inside your mind  
Run, child, run, run for your life  


 **9)Reich mir die Hand - Blutengel -** this one, just the feel of it makes me think of the search the pack is on for the rogue. They don't know who it is, but they are searching so hard.

 **10)Sweet Dreams(Are Made Of This) - Marilyn Manson -** This just feels a little like a peek into the mind set of the pack and inside their heads. And a little bit of the creepiness of Peter.  
 _Sweet dreams are made of these_  
Who had a mind to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

_Some of them want to use you_  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  


 **11) Bury Me Alive - We Are The Fallen -** This one is Scott's mom after she finds out what Peter has done.  
 _There's no use in crying,_  
All my tears won't drown my pain,  
Free me from your sorrow,  
I can't grieve you again.

_All I did was love you,_  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become,  
I can't let you fool me,  
I won't need you again.  


 **12) Runnin' - Adam Lambert -** This one is again Jackson and Stiles and the way they are running from who they are(Jackson) and their mate(Stiles)  
 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.  


 **13) Forever - Julien-K -** This is both Derek and Stiles and Danny and Jackson. Finally realizing they are forever.  
 _You will find that living without me is not so easy_  
Keep in mind - that I need you as much as you need me  
Who we are - not just vagrants looking for answers  
Carry on - it's not like life crushing nightmare

_Whenever I dream of you_  
It seems like forever is not so long  
Whenever I see the truth  
All I've wanted - everything for you 

**14) Fade Into Me - David Cook -** This one is Danny and Jackson, finally admitting to each other how they feel  
 _When I'm broken you're the one thing I need_  
Like an ocean, I feel you crash over me  
When we disappear into each other  
Our colors appear and bleed into one.

 

Download- [Zipfile](http://www.mediafire.com/?qw54nrv8rqr9ht3)  
Streaming- [Soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/valress/you-can-t-go-home-again)

There you have it! Please read the fic, it's amazing! Leave Fi kudos and commenty love! Thank you!!  



End file.
